


Misslieness

by MyMoonIsBroken



Series: Emotions [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMoonIsBroken/pseuds/MyMoonIsBroken
Summary: Continuation of Heartsick. No spoilers. I'm leaving out as much as possible about the main storyline missions.Eivor wakes up and doesn't remember much of what happened. She doesn't see that as a problem. Eivor doesn't care that she can't remember some things. She doesn't care that there's something nagging at her in the back of her mind, telling her she's forgetting something. That she needs to remember. Right now, all Eivor cares about is that Sigurd is here. She ignores everything else and enjoys the moment.But that moment can only last so long before Eivor is faced with the truth.
Relationships: Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson
Series: Emotions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042734
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Misslieness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibi01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibi01/gifts).



> Misslieness -  
> The Scots dialect word misslieness means “the feeling of solitariness that comes from missing something or someone you love." 
> 
> This is for Bibi01. They asked for more and I am happy to oblige. I hope I gifted this to the correct person. I'm still not used to that feature.
> 
> I purchased Kingdoms of Amalur: Re-Reckoning after I had finished AC: Valhalla cuz I was bored sooooo.....It took me way longer than I thought it would to write this.
> 
> This is in no way completed, there will be more. I just wanted to post what I had so far. 
> 
> I have terrible memory so Sigurd might be a bit out of character. Hopefully it doesn't dissuade you from reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eivor wakes up a few days later to an empty feeling, like she's missing something. Like something vital was taken away without her knowledge.

Eivor looked to the side to find Sigurd laying in bed beside her. She let her eyes trace his face, the sharp curves and soft planes. Trailed his tattoos down his neck, across his shoulders, down his arm and finally to his hand that rested on her stomach. Something niggled at that back of mind.

Eivor tried to recall what happened. They had stopped somewhere on their way back to the longboat to relieve themselves. Eivor had noticed a bit of blood but thought nothing of it at the time. The pain of her wound was indistinguishable from the pain all over her body. All she had known was a full body pain. Sigurd had to help her on the walk back to the longboat. Eivor must have passed out at some point because she didn't remember most of the journey home.

Eivor pushed away the feeling nagging at her and enjoyed the moment of intimacy with Sigurd. Until hunger started gnawing at her and she forced herself to get up. Eivor ignored the pain movement brought and forced herself to keep walking slowly while holding on to walls, chairs, whatever was steady enough to help hold her up. Until Eivor reached her doors and there was nothing else to hold onto.

As she was contemplating on how best to get to the feasting tables from her current position without One, making a fool out of herself with the way she's going to have to walk or Two, falling as soon as she lets go of the doorframe and making her injuries worse. Before Eivor could make up her mind, Sigurd was by her side, one arm around her waist to support her.

"You should shouldn't be walking about."

"I'm fine, I was going slowly. I was hungry," Eivor responded with a small shrug.

"You should have woke me," Sigurd said, as he pulled her back into the room and gently put her back into bed.

"Sulk all you want, love. You _will_ stay in bed until you have recovered. I'll bring you something," Sigurd replied before kissing her, then leaving. Eivor dug into the food as soon as Sigurd placed it in front of her when he returned a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> When Eivor thinks about the journey back, she's leaving out details on purpose. Between blood loss and discovering she was pregnant as soon as she was loosing the baby....it was traumatic. So to deal, she suppressed certain details/memories. 
> 
> Drop a comment if you have any questions or if you think I'm missing tags. I'll apply if needed.


End file.
